


It's a Sunset Thing

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Jealousy, Luke loves Alex, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Willie loves Alex, no beta we die like the ghost himbos, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Alex and Luke dated back before they died because they were the only two guys that they knew that were into guys. They broke it off the night before they played the Orpheum but in 2020 when Alex meets Willie, Luke can’t help but want back what was once his.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Kudos: 77





	It's a Sunset Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just quick thing that I put together so I know it sucks don't need to tell me. Just like my last fic, the lyrics that I write are always mine unless I say otherwise. I haven't really said otherwise sooooooooo, mine.

Luke just stared at Alex his arms moving miles a minute banging on drums like they were his worst enemy. Yeah, Luke really didn’t want to talk to him right now but if he didn’t talk to him now, he never would.

“Alex!” Luke yelled and the blonde just stopped looking up brushing his bangs out of his eyes in the adorable way that always made Luke’s heart melt.

“What’s up?” Alex asked smiling hands sitting on his knees shoulders angled forward showing that he was giving Luke all of his attention.

“This isn’t working,” Luke said and Alex just nodded for a few seconds before tilting his head.

“You mean us like the relationship right?” Alex asked and Luke nodded. “Yeah, I thought so too, that’s why I came here, I’m upset that things didn’t work out with us cause I don’t want things to be awkward tonight,” Alex said referring to their performance at the Orpheum.

“Yeah, I still love you but just not like that, man this is really hard for something so easy,” Luke said making Alex laugh. He got up and crossed the room standing in front of Alex.

“We’ll be fine, we always have been,” Alex said and Luke grabbed his hand holding it in between his own hands up to his face.

“We’re going to kill it tonight,” Luke said pulling Alex out of the studio walking with him to the Orpheum for their soundcheck.

Hearing Alex sing words that he wrote while staring out at nothing hurt Luke more than he thought it would. Luke snuck glances back at Alex but the blonde just stared out at nothingness or at Reggie who seemed to know what was going on.

They went for street dogs and Alex always seemed to know when something bad was going to happen right before it happened. That was how they ended up in a dark room with the sound of sobs filling the air.

“Alex, you have to calm down,” Reggie said hearing Alex’s shaky breaths and sobs as he hugged his knees in the corner.

“Don’t tell me what I need to do!” Alex yelled shocking Reggie, Alex was always like this when he was having a panic attack. Luke was about to walk over to hug him but he felt something weird happening to his body and suddenly he was on the floor with Reggie and Alex in front of a girl in their studio. The three screamed hugging each other and the girl ran out of the room screaming.

The boys learned that it was 2020 and a lot had changed since they were alive. Alex was more anxious, Reggie didn’t seem to care about anything except making friends with lifers, and Luke, Luke was realizing what happened and taking it in slowly. 

Luke started working on a song opening up to something that Alex was working on before they broke up, his neat curly writing showing the stark difference between the two. Luke felt tears spring up in his eyes reading the unfinished work.

**I spend all my time knowing this will be our last dance, chance, frisk, kiss. I want every moment to be like this. When I sit with you everything feels so brand new who knew that time could go so fast, let’s make this last.** Luke could hear Alex singing it practically seeing the pain on his face. It hurt to know that he didn’t have a chance anymore, or did he. Luke sat up straight, eyes wide, he ran inside looking for Alex with his journal in hand looking like a crazed asylum patient. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Alex was having the time of his afterlife, he couldn’t wait to tell the guys about Willie. Well maybe he could considering he liked to keep some things to himself especially if those things were kissing him like his afterlife depended on it. Alex felt his hands get tangled in Willie’s hair as the skater dug his nails into the blonde’s hips dragging him closer from the wall. Willie pushed him through the wall and onto the studio couch jumping on top of him. Alex had been seeing Willie for a week now and this was the fastest that he had ever moved with anyone, well the only other option that he had was Luke in his history of relationships but he really didn’t want to think of his ex cause that would absolutely ruin everything that he had built up with Willie. Alex felt himself shake the thoughts of Luke out of his head focusing on the mouth on his neck. 

“Y-you know we’re g-ghosts right, n-not v-vampires?” Alex asked whimpering slightly as Willie bit where his pulse would have been if he was alive.

“What’s the difference?” Willie asked attacking Alex’s lips again. Alex felt himself melt, his anxieties about Luke floating away just wanting to surround himself with everything and anything Willie. The sound of a door creaking was enough for Alex to sit up slightly which was hard with Willie between his legs trying to hold his arms down. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Julie yelled running back into the house and Alex just looked after her with wide eyes.

“Julie!” Alex yelled after her getting up and chasing her into the house before she could tell Reggie and Luke. The two were sitting on the couch looking over a song.

“Alex, was kissing someone! On the couch in the studio!” Julie yelled out of breath.

“W-what, no I wasn’t!” Alex yelled coming in behind her.

“Alex,” Julie gave Alex a disappointed look.

“Ok, maybe I was but can you blame me, I found a ghost that is willing to love me, that’s all that I could have ever wanted,” Alex said and Luke stared up at his once lover.

“That’s all you wanted?” Luke asked and Alex nodded. A boy that Luke and Reggie didn’t recognize came in the room and swung an arm around Alex.

“You ran out of there pretty fast, what’s going on?” Willie asked.

“Uh, guys this is my boyfriend Willie,” Alex said and Willie shook their hands except Julie who just smiled at him.

“Boyfriend?” Luke asked trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

“Yeah,” Willie said and Alex just smiled shyly and Luke poofed out, making Alex frown.

“I have to talk to him,” Alex said poofing out after him. Alex stood outside the Orpheum next to Luke who grabbed his hand.

“I still… I still love you Alex, I should have never broken up with you cause now you’re out of reach and it hurts to see you with someone that isn’t me,” Luke said and Alex just stared in shock before grabbing Luke’s other hand.

“It doesn’t have to hurt, what you feel for Julie seems real, us, we weren’t real Luke. You liked me cause I was this thing that seemed out of reach but there’s something shinier now Luke and she likes you,” Alex said and Luke just looked up into Alex’s blue eyes feeling tears come and he kissed Alex chastly on his lips.

“Nothing will shine as bright as you,” Luke said and Alex laughed a watery laugh feeling tears come to his eyes as well. “Julie comes close though and I do love her, I’ll try with her but I will always love you Alex,” Luke said moving his hands up to Alex’s face pressing their foreheads together.

“Same to you, Luke, I’ll always love you in my own way,” Alex said and the two poofed back holding onto their confessions going to be with the one that they were truly meant to be with often thinking of what could have been. Looking back on what could have been is just a sunset thing.

  
  



End file.
